


Best Guy Squared

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Multi, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: A collection of short Rhodey/Tony/Steve/Bucky fics originally posted on Tumblr.





	Best Guy Squared

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings and tags will be in the notes for each chapter.
> 
> \--
> 
>  **Tags:** New Relationship, Banter, Fluff, Sexual Content, Relationship Negotiations
> 
>  **Warnings:** None

[veteratorianvillainy](http://veteratorianvillainy.tumblr.com/) asked:

#  [Okay, obviously we've all been going too easy. You've got a handful of sentences only so let's see if you can make this one work - Rhodey/Steve/tony/Bucky (soooo many elbows): "it's not what it looks like?"](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144012575590/okay-obviously-weve-all-been-going-too-easy)

[7 May 2016](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144012575590/okay-obviously-weve-all-been-going-too-easy)

Tony tries, which is inane, but it’s their first time with all of them in the bed and he’s nervous even with Rhodey sitting behind him, pressed up against his back, reassuringly warm and steady.

Bucky, who’s kneeling between Tony’s legs, blinks heavy-lidded eyes and says, “Looks like you’ve got a hunk of metal in your chest.”

“Guess it is what it looks like.” 

“Off limits?” Bucky asks and Tony swallows, but shakes his head.

Behind Bucky, Steve finally makes it to the bed and he climbs on, all easy grace, leaning past Bucky as he says, “He likes it when you do this,” and then licks a line from the edge of the case right up the length of Tony’s neck.


End file.
